


My Saiyan Halloween Tradition

by On_kamis_green_earth



Series: Rebuilding Series [7]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kids are the worst, Rebuilding Universe, The kids are growing up, but we love them, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21212981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: The boys go trick or treating with their dads every year, but this year they have decided they want to go without their parents. Goku and Vegeta don't take it well and are at a loss for why their sons have changed their minds on their Halloween tradition.This is in my rebuilding series but meant to be read as a stand alone piece as well.





	My Saiyan Halloween Tradition

Goku sighed and his shoulders slumped as he watched his youngest son dressed in an orange gi run to the lavishly decorated door of his best friend’s home. Chichi smiled softly and grabbed his hand giving it a tender squeeze, “What’s wrong honey?” After all these years she certainly knew him well.

“Goten and Trunks don’t want Vegeta and I trick or treating with them this year and Bulma’s neighborhood has a block party so they can be supervised from out front her house. I don’t wanna be annoying but this is kinda our thing.”

“What about Raditz? He wants to show off Baby Ruta and like hell, he isn’t following the boys around,” Chichi pointed out and entered Bulma’s home to see her son already planted in front of the TV watching Trunks blast zombies on his newest video game. Goku only shrugged and shuffled into the home.

“Hey, guys!” Bulma chimed and hugged Chichi. “Food is on the counter Goku.”

He groaned and walked over, “I'm not even hungry.” Regardless Goku quickly stuffed a cookie in his mouth and leaned over the countertop. Vegeta looked up for a second and returned his attention to his laptop.

“What’s with him?” Bulma asked and looked back at her own husband who had been in quite a mood as of lately.

“He is sad that Goten wants to trick or treat with Trunks and that both the boys want their dads to take a set back,” Chichi explained accepting the glass of wine Bulma handed her.

Bulma rolled her eyes and scoffed with a laugh, “Well that explains Vegeta’s mood. He hates that Trunks is growing up and doesn't want him around all the time. I keep telling him that this is completely normal for tweens. But Vegeta’s upbringing was hardly conventional. Between Trunks being distant and Ruta Rose, the baby fever is real in this home. But we are going to a fertility specialist so there’s that news.”

“Oh, that’s good. Lazuli’s doctor?” Chichi asked curiously sipping from her wine glass.

Bulma nodded, “Yep and he got them pregnant with Marron so this will hopefully be my last glass of wine for a while,” she reasoned and half shrugged, “Ruta will lift his spirits. Vegeta refuses to admit it but he adores her. We babysat her once and I caught him humming to her and singing in Saiyan.”

Chichi giggled and smiled at Goku who was now folded over the counter eating potato chips, “Well Raditz might be rough around the edges but he certainly helped make an adorable baby girl. You know the Son family we only have boys apparently. We thought Goten was a girl until he finally decided to comply in an ultrasound, but I love my boys,” she corrected herself and Bulma pat her shoulder.

“Maybe Gohan will give you a granddaughter,” Bulma shrugged and winked at Chichi.

Chichi smiled and swooned, “Well a woman can dream. Though he is very young and so is Videl. I do want them to finish their studies and be more established first. Though I must say Bulma, Videl is the one for him.” Bulma smiled and squeaked when the door opened and Raditz walked in with his little family in tow.

Raditz was cradling his daughter who was dressed as a red rose, flower petals surrounding her round face. Lena walked in with him wearing a matching pale yellow shirt and skirt combination. Raditz was wearing a button-down navy shirt and grinning ear to ear as Bulma and Chichi admired Ruta.

“I’m first she’s my niece,” Chichi stuck her tongue out at Bulma and held Ruta who had a binky in her mouth. “It is fitting since her name is Ruta Rose,” Chichi smiled and pushed her niece’s wild curls from her face to look at her beautiful brown eyes.

“Yeah. And Lena decided to turn it into a modern beauty and the beast family costume which is also fitting,” Raditz cackled and wrapped an arm around Lena who smiled up at him.

“Sorry, we are late. We spend well over an hour showing her off at the cafe,” Lena smiled and held Raditz's hand, which dwarfed her own. “We even got Broly to hold her and he looked terrified,” she laughed and laid her head on Raditz's shoulder. Chichi smiled back at the pair who hadn’t been together long but we clearly very into one another. Lena was sweet and Chichi was glad to have another woman in the family. Since Chichi and Goku had gotten back together their whole family had been spending more time with each other.

Goten had been struggling with having to share his parents again. He no longer could monopolize one of their attention. And Chichi couldn’t blame him, there wasn’t a time in Goten’s memory that his parents had been together. They had divorced shortly after he was born and now he was adjusting to a two-parent home.

Goku being in the service had put huge stress and strain on their marriage and his extended time away from home proved too much for her to handle at the time. Now it was moments like this that Chichi regretted the time they spent apart as she could see in front of her the intense impact it had on her youngest son. And she felt guilty that once again due to their choices, Goten’s life was turned upside down again.

Ruta’s babbling brought her back to reality and Chichi gently bounced her. Bulma smiled and put her arms out for Ruta. Chichi sighed but handed her over. Ruta patted Bulma’s face and looked back at her parents. Bulma gently pinched Ruta’s face and laughed, “She has the chubbiest cheeks.”

“Well she has Raditz appetite so she has put on plenty of weight,” Lena snickered.

“That’s Son babies for you! They are all chubby monsters. Both my boys had rolls on rolls. Goten was even born a little early and was chubby as can be at a few weeks old,” Chichi said proudly.

Bulma laughed and bounced Ruta, “He really was a chunk. Though Trunks was just as chubby he had the little baby double chin. I have so many pictures of him with a good Ouji scowl and his chubby cheeks.”

“Mooommmm!” Trunks whined hearing her from the other room.

Raditz cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled out, “Hey kiddo just wait until you are dating.” Trunks groaned loudly and the ladies laughed.

…

Goku sighed for about the tenth time and stuffed another mozzarella stick in his mouth. He had already scarfed down about two plates and his mood hadn’t lifted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and shut his laptop, “Kakarot that is the hundredth time you sighed you are going to heat up my food with your breath. What on earth is wrong?”

“The boys don’t want us following them around tonight,” Goku stated evenly.

Vegeta raised a brow and took off his reading glasses, “Yes...and your wife is fine with it?”

“Seems so,” Goku shrugged dramatically and bit into a Snickers bar.

Vegeta gritted his teeth, “Dammit it! I was counting on your wife to be uptight and the voice of reason and demand we go with them. Fuck. Now I have to put my foot down.” He crossed his arms and huffed.

“You ain’t even dressed up Vegeta.”

“Of course I am. I am a middle-aged father who is a business owner that is finishing their college degree and attempting to bond with his preteen son. I am the most terrifying thing there is Kakarot.”

“Well we gotta put our foot down,” Goku said with conviction, “The boys have to go with us. Goten already refused to match costumes with me but this is our tradition since I retired from active duty. And Gohan already said he doesn’t wanna do Halloween here anymore. I can’t lose Goten too.”

“Gohan is in college now. I am sure he is doing whatever normal well-adjusted college-aged men do,” Vegeta reasoned.

“Which is?” Goku asked with a critical look.

“Not a clue. I am none of those things. Even as a young man I was never well adjusted. Hard to be when you begin your career of man hunting at the ripe age of 18,” Vegeta shrugged and grabbed for a cupcake.

“Exactly. You don’t know and neither do I. I was never smart enough for college. I ain’t never been to a place like that. Gohan is the first person in our family to attend college and Goten really looks up to him. I just wish he were here. It hard watching your kids grow up…” Goku trailed off and ate some pizza rolls.

Vegeta sighed, “I can understand that…Trunks is less interested in father-son time and I…dislike it,” he forced out and looked away.

“Well, at least I ain’t the only one. Cheech and I are done with kiddos but gotta admit seeing Raditz with Ruta reminds me of all the good times. Sure all they do is poop and cry and eat. But they don’t ditch you and decide one day that you aren’t cool,” Goku said walking with Vegeta to the front room where the boys were gaming.

Goten was holding his baby cousin who was currently tugging on Trunks’ hair. “That’s what you get boy, for refusing to allow your mother to cut that mop of yours,” Vegeta snorted.

“Never let her cut it. I didn’t. I cried every time, had to fake a fear of scissors through my entire childhood,” Raditz commented and packed Ruta’s stuff in a bag.

“That is awful advice,” Vegeta muttered.

“Boys. You aren’t going by yourselves. Vegeta and I are going with,” Goku said crossing his arms. Goten pouted and looked at Trunks to say something. “That is final Goten,” Goku added. Goten’s jaw dropped and he crossed his arms.

“You boys are too young to be wandering around yourselves,” Vegeta added and Raditz snickered at their exchange. Vegeta narrowed his eyes being sure to make a mental note of Raditz being entertained. Chichi and Bulma walked in both women muffling their snickering.

“Mom! Dad is saying we can’t go by ourselves now,” Trunks burst out, he was dressed into his own gi for the night.

Goten pouted and looked up at Chichi, “Mom we promised we would be responsible and only stay within the neighborhood.”

Chichi looked at Bulma who elbowed her to be the muscle of this conversation, “Boys if your fathers think you need adults then you have to respect their decision. Maybe when you two are teens,” Chichi reasoned and ruffled her son’s wild mane.

Trunks crossed his arms defiantly and bit, “Teens don’t trick or treat.”

“Boy! Show some damn respect or you won’t go at all,” Vegeta barked and Trunks clenched his jaw.

“Well! This has been a blast but I say we get going. Ruta will be out like a light soon and I want to get a few houses in before we take her out to mom and dad’s,” Raditz explained and Lena helped him put Ruta in the baby carrier. The two boys moaned and groaned, waiting by the door.

“Hey hold your horses boys. We still gotta wait for Marron,” Goku reminded them and Goten whined. Trunks gently banged his head against the wall in annoyance. “You know you boys are being real mean. One day you guys are gonna like girls and they aren’t gonna like that you were mean to them.”

“But Marron is a little kid,” Goten said defensively.

“Yah! And she always ends up crying over something!” Trunks added.

Vegeta chuckled and shook his head, “She is only a few years younger than you both and if anything you two are acting like babies.” Both boys crossed their arms and sat by the door.

A few minutes later Krillin walked in the door with Marron he seemed exhausted as usual and rubbed his face, “Sorry ladies! Lazuli is tied up in the office and will be here as soon as possible!”

Marron ran over to Chichi to hug her, “Hi Aunt Chichi! Thank you for inviting me, Miss Bulma.”

“Awww no problem sweetheart. She has amazing manners Krillin maybe she could teach Trunks,” Bulma laughed as her son huffed. “Are you dressed as Princess Zelda?”

Marron nodded proudly, “She is super cool in the most recent game. She gets to dress cool and she has short hair like me! Mommy and Daddy play the game with me on weekends. It’s mommy’s favorite! And—”

“Can we go already?” Trunks burst out and threw his hands in the air. Goten was already laying on the floor sprawled out like a starfish. Chichi shook her head at boys and was about to speak up out of habit.

“Goten either change your attitude or we can just go home and your mom can be the only one having fun,” Goku said lowering his eyes at his son who sat up and pouted.

Bulma sighed and took a breath. Vegeta had been on her case about her being so easy on Trunks. “Trunks, same for you. Sorry Marron,” Bulma said.

Marron smiled, “It’s okay. Boys aren’t as grown up as girls. Must be what Goten and Trunks problem is. They just need to learn,” she said, her smile turning into a smirk. She skipped to the door and Goku covered his mouth muffling his laughter. Raditz smacked Goku’s arm, biting on his own hand to silence his own bellowing laughter.

Krillin’s shoulders slumped and he laughed softly, “Sorry about that. We were talking about defending ourselves at school because Marron gets picked on quite a bit. Well, Lazuli taught her sarcasm and damn if she ain’t good at it.”

“They deserve it,” Bulma snickered, “We will wait for Lazuli you guys have fun.”

…

Marron skipped from house to house holding Krillin’s hand in a fit of giggles. The boys, on the other hand, were not enthused by the turn of events and practically drug their feet. Along the way, Goten had dropped his bag and his lip quivered as he saw his friend trudge ahead without him.

Goku turned around and squatted down to help Goten pick up his candy and Goten quietly thanked him. Once they gathered all his fallen candy Goku walked him to the next house. When Goten came down the driveway he handed his dad his favorite candy, a peanut butter cup, “Sorry daddy for sayin’ I didn’t wanna trick or treat with you. I kinda just wanted to be cool like Trunks.”

Goku smiled softly at his son and ruffled his hair, “It’s okay buddy.”

Goten nodded and smiled as his dad snacked on his favorite candy, “Daddy can we go to grandpa and grandma’s with uncle Raditz and then go to Grandpa Ox? Like we always do.”

“Of course! It’s our tradition.”

While Goten and Goku laughed and giggled behind them Vegeta and Trunks walked together in a harsh silence. In front of them, Krillin was currently giving Marron a piggyback ride and Vegeta knew there was no way Trunks would express his feelings. And truthfully that was his fault for never encouraging his son to be open. So he would have to start this conversation.

“Trunks. Why were you so insistent on going without us tonight? Is something going on?” Vegeta started and watched his son awkwardly shrug.

“It’s dumb,” Trunks stated and shook his head.

Vegeta sighed and took a deep breath, “Son your feelings are not dumb. I do not want you to grow up thinking that. If you want to share something with your mother or myself you should.”

Trunks refused to meet his father’s eye but mumbled, “I figured it was our last Halloween together anyway so I just wanted to practice.”

Vegeta’s eyebrows creased and he turned to Trunks, “Why would it be our last?”

“Well because when you and mom have the new baby we aren’t going to have time for stuff like this. And then you’ll have your stuff with them,” he shrugged and looked down shamefully at his feet.

Vegeta crouched down and gently grabbed Trunks’ shoulders, “Even if your mom and I have another child we will always have our time together. I swear it,” he said and pulled Trunks in for a hug.

Trunks snorted and hugged him back, “Gross dad. We don’t do this.”

“We do now,” Vegeta said releasing him and standing up straight, “Now go grab us some good candy none of this bottom of the bucket bullshit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment!


End file.
